


Tell me lies, Tell me sweet little lies- Fleetwood Mac

by Sageandshit



Series: For Kristitha Schmistitha [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageandshit/pseuds/Sageandshit
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: For Kristitha Schmistitha [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518365
Kudos: 2





	Tell me lies, Tell me sweet little lies- Fleetwood Mac

“Hey.” Charlie squeezed Hadley’s hand two times and snapped her back to reality. “What are you thinking ‘bout?” He inquired. “You’re all…” He waved his hand around his head in a frantic motion.

Hadley shrugged as they joined the throngs of parents and students filtering through the entrance gates and up the long dirt road towards the Hogwarts grounds. Being around her husband's childhood dwellings had brought up thoughts of beginnings and a couple uncomfortable memories. 

Her babies first year at Hogwarts had her, all week, reminiscing about the way her life had fallen into place. She watched, warmly, as Charlie picked Wolfe up- anticipating her groans about the long walk. Her wavy fiery Weasley-Red hair bounced against Charlie’s neck and Kristy put a loving hand on Wade’s shoulder, scruffing his, now, mousey dirty blonde hair about. 

“Mom.” He cried, pulling out from her grasp and she shot Charlie a knowing parental side eye. She should have known better- her boy was a whopping eleven years old. He needed to look cool in front of his potential classmates. 

Before he could protest she grabbed him quickly and yanked him into a big, smothering hug despite his wiggling. She laid a giant kiss on his cheek before she let go and watched him sprint twenty feet ahead and give her suspicious glances. 

“Well done.” Charlie gave her a wink. 

****************

Hadley just couldn’t emphasize how much she absolutely loved shoveling dragon shit every day. Her enthusiasm was already hard to contain but given recent circumstances she didn;t think she could bring herself to handle one more shovel without exploding into a rampage. Yet here she was, not flakey enough to call off one day of work. 

She had arrived twenty minutes before her colleagues to avoid any and all conversation- unfortunately, Orlaith seemed to be one of the densest humans on the planet. Within an hour of the usual start time she was trailing Hadley’s every move asking her details about her weekend. 

“Did you guys do it?” Her huge eyes glittered with excitement. 

“What are you five?” Hadley scoffed. “Do it.” 

“Normally when someone gets dicked they become… nicer.” Orlaith leaned back on the wall of infrastructure where Hadley was headed. 

“Yep. Normally.” Hadley continued her curt act. 

“Okay, Ice queen.” Orlaith looked hurt and finally Hadley let out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to have to answer all these questions. Literally everyone has always said don’t bone someone you work with and here I am stuck in the literal worst turn of events.” 

“Oh my god tell me he didn’t make you go…” She looked left and right before whispering “Farther than you wanted.” 

“Ew, god Orlaith. He’s an asshole not a creep.” 

“Oh.” She said simply. “Then what happened? We were all at the pub placing bets.”

“God no.” Hadley dropped the shovel. “So everybody that I see… every single day. Every one of you guys all have some idea or notion about what went down?” 

“Oh definitely.” Orlaith beamed. 

“Why are you saying it like that? Can’t you read the room, Orlaith? Not having a pleasant time, here.” Hadley motioned from her head to her toes. 

“Sorry- let me rephrase that,” She sucked in a gulp of air and pulled a sympathetic face. “Most definitely, everyone knows.” 

“Kill me now, God.” Hadley threw her arms out wide, letting the shovel fall to the wayside. 

“There are quicker ways than asking him.” Orlaith nodded towards the dragon enclosure. 

“You;re so helpful.” Hadley huffed, picking up her shovel. 

“So what happened?” Orlaith asked as Hadley closed her cubby, grabbing her lunch. 

“Jesus christ, Orlaith. Warn a person.” She threw her bag of lunch on the table and sat in the end chair. 

“Okay. Hey, I’m about to ask you ‘what happened’.” 

“Orlaith. Stop.” 

“I warned.” 

“Orlai-” 

The cabin door opened and Charlie shook the light drizzle off of his rain slicker. 

“Oh, hey.” He smiled to Hadley and then Orlaith. “Thought I’d take an early lunch… y’know.” He shrugged. 

“Yea, so did I. Thought it’d be less awkward. Yet here we are.” She feigned a ‘cheers’ with her turkey sandwich and took a bite. 

“Well.” Orlaight stood swiftly, nodding at them both and throwing a barely audible “See ya later.” Over her shoulder as she hustled out of the cabin. 

“Well… Since it’s already awkward, mind if I join you?” Charlie pulled the chair out and sat down, unfolding his own sack lunch. 

“I mean, even if I said no, you’ve already made yourself comfortable.”

“Don’t be like this.” Charlie sighed, biting into his matching sandwich. Hadley slouched back down and continued to munch, unsure of what to say. Charlie took the lead, watching her avoid his eye contact carefully. “Can we just talk?” 

“Okay.” She shrugged, suddenly feeling less feisty than she had been amping herself up to be all day long. She had imagined herself storming into the cabin after work and blazing past Charlie. She had planned to have a witty insult ready by 5pm to throw at him on her way out. She just hadn’t thought of the perfect one, yet. But here she was, avoiding his handsome dark borwn eyes and pretending to not absolutely adn entirely love him like a stupid 13-year-old. 

“You left pretty decidedly the other day.” He stated. 

“Cool chat.” She chided. 

“Hey. I’m trying to have a grown up conversation with you.”

“You just told me something I already know because I was there, Charlie.”

“Let me finish.” He said, firmly. 

“Hey, Charlie, it’s not cutting someone off if they Literally end their sentences and theres like ten seconds on silence.” Hadley shot at him. Charlie stood up, shoving his sandwich back in the bag. 

“Hadley you’re fucking infuriating. I was confused on saturday. Why can’t you let someone be confused without jumping to conclusions?” 

“It was conclusive!” She stood to match his posture, “I suggested breakfast and I fucked off once shot down.” 

“I wasn’t shooting you down.” His volume was rising.

“‘I mean-” Hadley had furrowed her brow and lowered her octave doing a very spot-on impression of dumbstruck Charlie that offended him completely, “I didn’t think we were doing breakfasts, Hadley. MAybe we should just figure out what we’re doing. You leave in four months anyway’.”

An explosive explicit dropped out of his mouth like a bomb as he shoved his chair into the table hard enough teh shake the entire table set. Hadley’s eyes grew huge as she saw their boss standing in the doorway, appalled. 

Charlie turned to meet her focus and let out a huge sigh of frustration. 

“I think both of you should head out for the day.” He looked from Charlie to Hadley, disappointed and awkward. “You’re welcome back tomorrow when you have a hold on your tempers. Until then we can’t have the dragons around you. They get riled-”

“I know, I know.” Charlie grabbed his rain slicker and pushed past him out the doorway. Hadley jumped when the door slammed and was left staring apologetically at her superior. 

“I think you could call it amicable.” Hadley held her cell phone in the crook of her neck as she folded her fresh laundry. She had doled out cold hard cash to get a good cell phone to keep in touch with her best friends. 

“How amicable, Hads. Be honest.” Ellie’s accusatory tone was a little offensive but after years of being the leaned-upon shoulder Hadlewy gave her credit. She had seen Hadley go through many a broken heart and had witnessed Hadley act lightly about it only to be visibly saddened when their name was mentioned later. 

“Like… He didn’t seem interested in anything more than a bone so I amicably left his apartment because I amicably didn’t want to be a nuisance.” 

“Hads. That’s horrible. He’s a douche.” 

“I know.” Hadley sighed. 

“How long ago was this?” 

“Like, four weeks.”

“Jesus… and you haven’t spoken since?”

“Some icey looks while I pass him at work. I’m shadowing Mascha now. I asked Mr. Gorbson if it was okay. He was just happy to not have another row.”

“Wow.” Prefaced a long pause. “He’s clean right?” 

“What?”

“Like he’s been tested, right?” 

“I don’t kn- I didn’t ask. I;m sure he’s clean.” 

“Hadley.” Ellie said sternly. “You can be sure he;s clean and then we’ll be sure in four months when you’ve got gonorrhea.” 

“Ew- why jump right to that?” 

“It sneaks up on ya.” 

“You’re nasty. I’ll get tested.”


End file.
